Marriage Life
by AssheeLouise
Summary: Relena is married to Duo Maxwell, but when he goes away on a buisness trip he hires Heero to protect her...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at work for Relena Peacecraft. Since her recent arranged marriage to Duo Maxwell she has been learning the in's and out's of his own company before thy tie the knot so she can work alongside him in the future.

'Good Morning Miss Relena!' Smiled Emily, Duo's receptionist whose legs just kept going.

'Good Morning Emily, any messages?' replied Relena.

'No ma'am.' Relena nodded and continued into her office where she sat at her desk and sighed. She picked up her photo of her and her father. _Oh father, must I have an arranged marriage?_ Just then there was a knock at her door.

'Come in!' she shouted.

'Hey Babe! How ya doin?' Duo Maxwell came to visit her every morning. Of course he was always in before her with him being the owner and chairman of his father's company. His bright smile plastered on his face with his long braid in tow behind him, with his masculine tall figure Duo was certainly a man that every woman could appreciate, but he was not the man Relena hoped to marry.

'Good Morning Duo.' Relena shot a quick smile at Duo as to not keep him long, she wasn't really a very good morning person, and Duo was. Duo winked and gave Relena a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Listen, I know it's out of the blue and short notice but I have to take off tonight. It's a business meeting over in Germany and I can't get out of it! Sorry babe...' Relena took a moment to process this, _Yes! This means I get some time to myself without having to act like a housewife at home! _

'But hey listen! I know you're worried with all the recent threats you've been getting lately, so without me at home to protect you I've hired a body guard for you! Don't worry, I mean it when I say he's the best of the best.'

Relena remained silent for a few minutes her dreams of being alone had been shattered, the last thing she wanted to do was entertain.

'How long will you be gone exactly?'

'Only for four days, don't worry. You'll be safe.' Relena just looked at the man in front of him. It was sweet of him to worry; maybe he did have feelings for her but he didn't realise how precise alone time was for Relena nowa days; she nodded eventually and began to shuffle some papers.

'Duo I know you wor-'

'Ah I'm sorry! I've got to run and make preparations for tonight, me and Hilde have to leave straight after we finished repairing this mobile suit. But hey I'll introduce you to your body guard before I leave, he should be here soon!' at that Duo began retreating out the door.

'But Duo!' she yelled after him but it was too late, he'd shut the door and left her speechless.

_Grrr! That Duo! I'd kill him if I could!_

Irritated and disappointed Relena began her morning work by photocopying some documents in the print room. _I few death threats are nothing to worry about, a few letters here and there. I can look after myself, besides it's only during the day that I need protecting..._

Relena was so lost in her thoughts she realise the man walking towards her and bumped into him.

'Oh i'm so sorry!' She turned to quickly apologise to the man but was stopped when a pair of Persian blue eyes set on hers. _Oh my..._She thought. She quickly gave him a look over; he was at least a head taller than she, masculine like Duo but more refined. But the gaze he gave Relena was breath taking, his eyes such a deep blue that pierced into her like he could see into her mind, but at the same time like he would kill her if she said the wrong thing. Relena blushed ever so slightly and had every intention of retreating to her office, but she was frozen in his gaze.

'Yo Heero!' His head turned along with Relena to Duo running down the hallway. The man in front of her was called Heero, _What an interesting name... I wonder how he knows Duo. _Heero simply nodded to acknowledge his greeting.

'Ah so you met the Mrs!' he gave Relena a tight squeeze. 'What's up babe? You look a little flushed?' Duo touched her cheeks but she swatted him away.

'Oh I'm fine, I'll just go back to my office! Not enough coffee this morning...' Relena turned to leave but she could not escape.

'Woah babe we'll follow you and talk in your office.' Of course she had no option and both the men followed her along the hallway. She sat at her desk and waited for them to discuss and leave so she could have peace once again.

'So this is Heero Yuy. He's your bodyguard while I'm away, he'll be with you 24/7.' Heero again nodded in Relena's direction. She was speechless again, frozen in shock. She blinked,

'Duo like I said before-'

'I know babe, you don't need a bodyguard blah blah blah. Yes you do, I've decided, I've paid him and he's a good friend. It'll be fine.' Relena opened her mouth to retaliate.

'Relena, this is final. Besides I have to go now!' He leaned over her desk gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Cya!' he waved as he left the room and shut the door. Relena's eyes rested on Heero who was staring at her. She swallowed hard; _This is going to be difficult._

'Heero, I know you've been paid but I don't really require your presence at home. I am perfectly safe there and I could simply call you if there is trouble.'

'No.' Relena was silenced by his straight answer. 'I've been given a mission and I will fulfil it to the end.'

_Fine._ She thought.

The rest of the day went pretty normally, Relena continued her work until 5 while Heero just leaned against the far wall not saying or doing anything, only once did he open his eyes to gaze at Relena for a few minutes. He followed her home of course; it was his mission to protect Relena at all costs. Relena set her coat and bag to one side, her and Duo lived together already. Their parents had arranged their marriage a few years ago and a home was built for them both. It was of course a mansion with more rooms than a hotel, but it suited Relena just fine because it gave her chance to hide away when needed.

'Please make yourself at home Heero. Would you like some tea or coffee?'

'Coffee. Black' Relena went into the kitchen, when she returned Heero was nowhere to be seen. She found him in the main sitting room holding a photo of her and Duo. She approached him slowly and set down his coffee.

'That was taken the day we found out we were to be married. About a year ago...' Relena lingered for a few seconds and finally gave herself a sad smirk and shook away the memory. Heero picked up his coffee and looked at Relena, again with that piercing look.

'Do you love him?' Relena almost spit out her tea but she could not answer, she simply looked Heero in the eye.

'Not enough to marry him, but enough to be fond of.'

'So you don't love him?' Relena was shocked again, how many times would this man silence her.

'That is none of your business! We are to be married weather we wish it or not! And that is all there is to it!' She glared at Heero as though he'd just said she was fat. After a few minutes Heero simply nodded and sat down. Relena sat next in the chair opposite and began to start a more suitable conversation. Heero did not say much about himself, or at all but he asked when he wanted to know an answer. Relena quickly learnt of his and Duo's relationship, his skills as a Gundam Pilot as well as his solitude of life. Relena sighed,

'It sounds so peaceful. Not being bothered all the time by the public and people.' With that she took the dirty mugs to the kitchen to be washed. After a few minutes Heero followed her in and began washing the cups and other plates. Relena smiled at how silent Heero was, it was refreshing. Once everything was washed and dried Relena began to put them away, she stretched up to put the plates away. _Why Duo wants them on the highest self where I can't reach them is beyond me! _ Just then as she was putting the last plate away one fell and was aimed straight for Relena, she braced herself for the impact but it never came... she looked up and Heero had caught the plate mid air. His strong body pressed against Relena to shield her with one arm around her waist. He looked down at Relena to make sure she was unharmed. But she did not move she could not release herself from his strong gaze. She was so close to him, she could feel his heart beat, unchanged while hers raced. His warm breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Relena parted her lips to say something but he was gone in a second. Plate on the shelf and Relena yet again speechless..._Oh my..._


	2. Chapter 2

Relena woke early into the morning and started to prepare herself for the day ahead. She had a shower and laid out her clothes then decided to make herself some coffee to waken her up. As she walked into the kitchen she got a shock.

'Oh Heero! I didn't know you would be up this early...' Relena noticed he had made her coffee already, along with some toast. She smiled to herself, _How thoughtful. _Heero peered through the corner of his eye to examine Relena as she ate her toast.

'So what is today's agenda?' he asked still watching as she sipped at her coffee.

'Nothing much, a bit more paper work at the office. I finish earlier today, so I need to visit a few shops on my way home. Is there anything in particular you would like to eat for tonight?' Relena then turned to Heero and noticed he was watching her. She blushed as she thought of last night's accident with the plate; she didn't remind herself that she'd dreamt of Heero all night.

'Anything.' He said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Relena continued to get ready, putting extra effort into her hair and makeup. She decided on a black suit with a short skirt and a white almost see through blouse. As she took one last look at herself in the mirror she left her room and started the day.

The day was just as normal as any other; Duo left her messages and rang her at dinner time to check on how she was doing. She greeted and entertained a few business clients of Duo's and then sat down to do her paper work. As she sat in her office she remember about Heero, he'd followed her all day of course but he was always silent only speaking or moving when necessary. But now, alone in her office he had more attention from Relena than she liked. Relena tried to work but every five minutes she would look up and stare at Heero, her eyes falling over his perfect body, over his beautifully stern face his manly arms. Before long she realised she was perving on Heero, she is a betrothed woman. Relena blushed and tried to work again. _Concentrate Relena, this has to be done then you can home._ But her self control was too weak and she peered up to gaze again. To Relena's surprise Heero was already looking at her watching her as she looked him up and down with a hungry stare. After a few seconds Heero stood straight, 'I'll be outside, until your work is complete.' And he left.

Relena sighed; yes she was disappointed but also relieved that she could continue to work and finish, so she could go home.

She finished her work about 3pm and walked out her office to find Heero. He simply nodded and followed her out. Relena stopped at a few shops on the way home picking up girly essentials, shampoo, body lotion etc. Then she went to the super market to find something to eat for tonight. As she looked down the aisles and picked out certain ingredients for dinner she turned to ask Heero what he would like, but he was very close to her. Again she could feel his breath on her neck, she had an over whelming desire to be closer to him. Press her body against his and run her hands through his hair. But her thoughts where cut short when he took the shopping basket from her and carried on walking. She was frozen for a minute and then chased after him.

'I'll carry this. Do you always make dinner?' Relena watched as Heero examined the food. She nodded, not quite sure where all of this was going. He stopped then and looked into her eyes,

'Then I'll make it tonight.' Relena smiled to herself.

'Thank you.'

'Hn.' was all he replied.

Heero had cooked sweet and sour chicken for dinner and then bought a chocolate cake for desert. Relena was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling, the food was delicious, the cake was so sweet and rich and her guest...she blushed again. _What am I thinking? I cannot keep thinking like this, Duo will return home soon and then Heero will be gone. _She stopped smiling and put her napkin to one side.

'I think I'm going to take a bath. Just leave everything I'll clear it up later. Thank you for dinner, it was beautiful..' Heero looked up at Relena and she couldn't help getting lost in those blue eyes. She drew herself away from his gaze and ran to the bathroom.

Relena emerged an hour later wrapped in a soft white towel, which almost covered her body. She tiptoed out of the bathroom as not to be spotted. But she didn't make it very far she'd only taken a few steps and Heero was in the door way of the sitting room watching her, her wet hair clinging to her neck falling past her breasts, her hands clinging to her small towel. She stood frozen from embarrassment; again blushing she began to say something but was cut off from Heero kissing her passionately. Relena moaned with satisfaction as he slid his tongue into her mouth and played with hers. Relena ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer, pressing her body against his feeling every perfect muscle. Heero ran his fingers down Relena's perfectly formed curves and drew her closer by grabbing her bum and thrusting her forward. Relena moaned again wanting more. Heero began to kiss her neck leaving butterfly kissed around her collar bone.

'Heero...' She panted. Heero caressed in between Relena's legs, she was wet and warm as he glided his long fingers into her. Gasping Relena closed her eyes and pulled at Heero's hair. Heero continued with a steady rhythm making Relena moan and scream for more. Suddenly Heero scooped up Relena bridal style and carried her into the nearest bedroom and placed her gently onto the bed. He looked deep into Relena's eyes as he peeled away her towel and threw it across the room. He caressed every inch of Relena's body, memorizing it. He massaged her breasts as he licked and kissed her nipples gently, Relena squirmed under his touch as she smiled to herself.

'Heero..' she moaned and Heero instantly knew what she wanted. He stood before her and stripped naked, so she could see all of him. Relena bit at her lip as he mounted her, she could feel his warmth pressing against her. He entered her slowly making her arch her back towards him. Heero moaned with pleasure as he began to grow deeper inside of her.

'Relena...' he whispered in her ear. It was the first time he'd said her name and she couldn't help but feel blissful at that very moment in time.

The next morning Relena woke to a lovely day. She smiled to herself and rolled over only to find she was alone. _Oh no, what if he's left? _ Relena found Heero's shirt and put it on and wondered around to find him on the couch watching tele. He looked up at her when she entered the room and nodded. She smiled at him, thankful he hadn't left. She blushed and ran into the kitchen to make coffee for the both of them. But her thoughts got the better of her, _What have I just done? I am to be married next month to Duo Maxwell. I've just had sex with Heero Yuy, his friend. But I have feelings for Heero, which is more than what I can say for Duo..._Relena was so lost in her thoughts she didn't acknowledge Heero walking in and picking up his coffee. While he waited for her to come out of her thoughts he recalled last night's passionate love. How he'd never wanted someone so much, to protect and care for.

'Heero...I...' Relena gazed up at Heero, with a sad expression on her face that tore Heero apart, but he did not let her see that.

'Heero... we... I mean... We just can't. Duo will be home soon... and I-'She was cut short when Heero kissed her passionately again pushing her against the kitchen side, running his hands under the shirt. Relena moaned and pulled him closer feeling him against her. _This is what I want...._she thought to herself. Heero picked up Relena and placed her on the kitchen counter and parted her legs for him to slide into. He un-did her shirt and rested his head against her breasts, encircling his arms around her waist they were both gasping for air now.

They stayed like that for eternity just holding each other.

'I can't Relena.' Heero whispered. 'I can't let you go. I don't want to. And I won't.' He sounded so stern, so sure that she was his.

'Not unless you love Duo.' She gave a little smirk and slowly blinked.

'Heero.... you know I don't love Duo that way.' She felt a bit of guilt as she sat there declaring she didn't love the man she was to marry, but it was the truth.

'Then you are mine.' He said looking up at her with a glare that could kill. She smiled and placed a gentle loving kiss on his lips, to which he returned.

'I am yours.' She repeated. 'As you are mine.' He nodded and then pulled her down from the kitchen counter.

'You should change or you'll be late for work.' She nodded and smiled. She began to walk away but lingered in the doorway enough for Heero to follow her perfect legs all the way to that damn shirt that was covering everything. She turned to him and winked then ran off to get changed.

Heero sighed and continued to drink his morning coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Relena continued her day going about her normal routine. But half way through the day she gave up, she simply could not concentrate on anything but Heero Yuy. He now leaned against the farthest wall in her office, eyes closed waiting for her to finish. Relena sighed, _I cannot concentrate, not with Heero so close by. And Duo, what will I do about Duo? I can't give Heero up, but what can i do? _ Relena looked up from her papers to watch Heero as he stood silently. After a few minutes of staring Heero opened his eyes and looked at Relena, watching her like she was a diamond in his hands.

'You can't work?' He asked.

'No, i can't concentrate at all...' she wouldn't tell him why, he knew why. Heero simply nodded.

'Hn.' Was his response. He then pushed himself from the wall and locked Relena's office from the inside. He approached her slowly. Relena had no idea what he was doing she watched as he made his way over to her.

'Heero...?' Heero ignored her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. And then another, with each kiss he grew more passionate. Relena encircled her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her. Heero picked Relena up and placed her on the desk sliding himself in between her legs. He breathed heavily making Relena moan with pleasure. He began to slowly unbutton her shirt.

'You've been tormenting me all day Relena....' he whispered in her ear. 'With this short black skirt.' She moaned as he slid his hand underneath it and caressed her. 'This white shirt. I can see this lacey white underwear you have on...' Relena gasped as Heero stoked her nipples and thrusted her closer to him.

Relena slowly guided her hand into Heero's trousers and felt his excitement against her. She gave a smirk to herself.

'Oh Heero, take me home. Now.' She pleaded to him. Heero found excitement in her ordering him around. Heero grabbed Relena from the desk and held her close to him.

'Get ready. Now. We're going home, you don't feel well.' Relena gave Heero a confused look, then registered his excuse.

Moments later Relena left her office flushed and acting 'ill'.

'Oh Emily! I feel terrible, so i'm going home.' She said full of pity for herself.

'Miss Relena you look all flushed! Yes that is the right thing to do, go home and rest. Do you need anything?'

'No thank you, i have Heero if i need anything, thank you.'

And with that she left the building with Heero close in tow. Relena delicately glided into her limo and Heero entered the other side. As they drove off Heero closed off the screen between the driver and passangers, it was of course sound proof. And impossible to look through. Relena looked over to Heero who had moved to sit next to her.

'Now where were we?' He whispered whilst moving his hand up her thigh. Relena bit her lip and slowly unbuttoned her shirt for him.

'You where saying I was wearing this lacy underwear,' she said while taking the other hand and placing it on her breast. Heero sighed with satisfaction as he felt her nipples go hard under his touch. Heero began kissing and nipping at Relena's neck, careful as not to leave any visible marks. Just then a phone rang with in the limo.

'Relena Peacecraft here...Duo?... Yes I'll talk to him.... give me 5 minutes though.' Heero looked deep into her eyes.

'Heero it's Duo. I have to talk to him, it will only be briefly.' Heero nodded and understood that refusal to talk to her fiancé would be suspicious. But he had plans of his own.

'Hello Duo!' Relena said, smiling as she answered the phone. Easier to sound happy if you smile. 'Ah yes, how's work going?' Just as Relena started the small talk Heero began to slowly slide up Relena's tight black skirt and place his fingers inside of her.

'Oh! Yes Duo. Of course, the building is fine....I left early today because i don't feel well though...' Then she looked at Heero with a look of lust. Wanting, needing to moan and scream in response to him. He then lick her bottom lip while she wasn't talking. She ran her free hand over his chest, pulling at his shirt, drawing him closer.

'Oh no dear, nothing serious just tired mostly.' Relena drew up one leg and brought it up to Heero who began to kiss down the inside of her thigh.

'Yes dear he's here.... No no, he's been very _very _good.' Heero looked up and smirked at Relena.

'The best of the best...' She said while smirking back at him.

'Okay then, you'll be home tomorrow?' Heero looked confused and Relena shrugged.

'I see, good then. Can't wait to see you, goodbye Duo.' At that Relena hung up the phone to a face Heero. They both said nothing they just stared into each others eyes, they both realised at that moment that tonight would be their last night together. They both secretly knew that they couldn't be together they way they hoped. Heero moved close to Relena and kissed her gently on the lips.

'Relena..'

'Heero... tonight. I mean tomorrow Duo will be home....and...' He cut her off then.

'I can't Relena. You can't either. I can see that in you. You think i'm just going to let you go back to that life? Living like your happy with your arranged marriage? Playing happy families with Duo just to keep your family happy!' He was yelling now. But he couldn't help it, he had realised at that moment that he loved her.

'Heero, my career. My family. If i pull away from them all i will have nothing, they'll disown me.'

'Your wrong!' he yelled grabbing her by the shoulders. 'You'll have me.' She looked at him now, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew he would be worth it, all of it. But Heero would no longer live his life of solitude, and the papers would not leave her alone. She sighed and looked away. But he forced her to look at him.

'Relena...I love you.' Relena fell into silent tears and hugged Heero dearly.

'I love you.' She sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Relena and Heero spent a few hours after dinner cuddled up on the seate watching tele, both their minds elsewhere. Relena was thinking about how she would tell Duo that she doesn't love him and doesn't want to marry him. Heero was thinking of how he could fight off Duo when Relena tells him, because they where both excellently trained for fighting, but Heero was better. It got to a point where they wern't even watching the tele anymore but just staring into space. Relena sat up and sighed whilst rubbing her eyes. Heero continued to stare into space while Relena went and made some coffee. _It's hopeless, to tell Duo would break my heart. I'm found of him, but nothing compares to Heero. I would be turning my back on my family, my career and future. I suppose I could get a normal job? _As Relena thought she noticed something rather odd. It was quiet, too quiet. Walking back into the sitting room she noticed Heero was standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed, his eyebrows pulled into a serious look. Almost angry. Relena's heart raced when she realised something was wrong.

'Heero...?' she mouthed, but he shot a hand up to silence her. She stood perfectly still, only when she ran out of air did she realise she was holding her breath. Heero paced over to her side very quickly and pulled her close.

'Stay here...' he whispered in her ear. Relena nodded and sat on a chair, very still. Heero left then and stalked out the house, making sure the perimeter hadn't already been breeched. His training told him there was going to be an attack, he could sense it and soon. But where from he could not tell. Heero's mission had become life or death when his feelings for Relena surfaced. It was different because as he ran from room to room checking thoroughly he realised... life wasn't worth living without her in it. Just then as Heero checked the last room a gun shot rang out. He stopped frozen for a second then ran as fast as he could back to the sitting room. There he found Relena in a ball on the floor shaking, he knelt down and touched her shoulder gently as not to alarm her.

'Heero!' she looked at him with relief, only then did he realise the blood on her arm, he examined it quickly. It was only grazed, but would of still hurt her. Heero grunted, he wasn't happy.

'Relena, can you walk?' She nodded, 'I can't protect you here. There's too many rooms.' She just nodded and looked him deep in the eyes.

'Whatever Heero, just get me out of here...' her voice was barely a whisper because she was too petrified to speak louder. With that Heero picked up Relena and carried her over his shoulder, it wasn't very suitable but it was the best he could do for the current situation. Heero ran downstairs to one of Relena's many garages. There he found a Suzuki bandit, he shoved a helmet in Relenas hands and put on his own. And Heero sped off into the night racing away from the mansion.

About five minutes later Heero arrived at a block of flats near the sea. He pulled into a back alley and dismounted the bike, locked it up and took Relena to the flat at the very top. The building was nothing amazing, very standard. As Heero unlocked the door and led Relena inside she noticed the flat was small. Very small, just enough for one person to live. There was no decorations, pictures or colour. Just one computer on the left hand side, a single bed with an un-suite and a simple kitchen.

'Heero... is this your apartment?' As she looked around and noticed there was only one bag next to the bed. He nodded and sercured the area.

'This is where I have been living for a few years. It's suitable enough' She nodded, in a way she liked the simplicity of it. It suited Heero well. Heero returned to Relena and held her shoulders,

'I don't know who is attacking you, or if they have followed us. They might come back, or they might have ran off.' Relena nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. Heero sat her down on the bed to calm her. Relena lay down after a while and wrapped herself up in the covers. Heero left her there for a few minutes while he made some tea to warm her up. When he returned he noticed that there was clothes on his floor, was she naked? When Heero got close, he realised she only had her underwear on and was ready for bed. Probably tired from the attack. He blushed and set aside her tea.

'Heero..' she whispered. He turned to her and sat on the edge of the bed, she sat up then to look at him. Heero couldn't help but gawk at how beautiful she was, her golden hair falling down past her shoulders, her deep blue eyes and how the moon light fell on her pale soft skin. Heero placed a bit of hair behind her ear and continued to watch Relena, after a few minutes she pulled gently at his shirt so he was lying with her.

'Come to bed Heero...' he hesitated for a moment, worrying about if the attackers would follow them. But if they had, they would of attacked by now. He didn't say anything but silently got into bed with her. She demanded he took off his top and trousers, so he was in his boxers. Heero stiffened as Relena snuggle up closer to him, pressing her soft breats against his strong chest and wrapping her long leg over his hip bone. Heero encircled her waist and pulled her even closer, if it was possible and began to kiss her gently on the neck. Relena began to breath deeply, enjoying every sensation in her body. As Heero caressed up and down her leg she began to moan with pleasure. Feeling how hard he was against her Relena couldn't help but want him even more. Forgetting the attack, Duo, her family. This is what was making her happy. Relena then shifted her body so she was straddling Heero gazing at him with lust and passion. Heero watched her as she slowly undid her bra for him and let it fall to the floor. Heero became even more egar to be inside Relena, lifting himself up to kiss her tender breasts, licking her nipples as he felt them go hard and ache over his touch. Relena whispered,

'Take me Heero, now.' And she shoved him back down on the bed and tugged off his boxers. Heero couldn't wait any longer and ripped Relena's underwear at the side so he could gently pull them off without her moving, god he didn't want her to move. He could see her perfect body from this view. He decided that this was his favourite position because he could see all of her from just there. Relena giggled and then slowly lowered herself onto Heero. They both gasped with pleasure as her entered her. She was so wet and moist already. Relena bit her lip and began to thrust making Heero grunt with satisfaction. He took a hold of her hips and helped to quicken her pace making her moan and whisper his name. But Heero couldn't be dominated for long, he swapped Relena over like her weight was nothing and was on top in seconds, thrusting hard into her making her scream and dig her nails into his perfectly muscled back. They both reached the height of satisfaction within minutes. Breathing heavily Heero put his forhead to Relena's and looked at her.

'I love you Relena.' She smiled at him and gave him a loving kiss.

'I love you Heero.'

Relena woke the next morning to find herself alone in the apartment, and naked for that matter. She started to worry when she couldn't find Heero. She got up and dressed herself and began to ring his cell, but before it could even ring Heero walked through the door with bag in hand. She sighed with relief to find he was safe.

'I went to get you some food, i didn't have any due to my recent mission.' She nodded and followed him into the kitchen. She made breakfast and they ate in on the bed while talking about idle normal things. About an hour later her cell phone rang.

'Hello? Relena Peacecraft speaking.' Relena's face dropped and Heero watcher her intentily.

'Oh Duo! Your back?' Relena tried to sound pleased. 'No no, i'm not at home....or at the office...i'm at Heero's apartment.' She closed her eyes and wished she hadn't said anything now because all she got was silence.

'No no Duo, we where attacked last night. Someone shot me!' Only then did she realise that her arm was bandaged. She looked at Heero, he must of done it while she slept.

'I'll be home in 30 minutes. Yes, I'll meet you there.' Relena hung up the phone and looked over to Heero who was looking out the window with his hands in his pockets. She walked over and hugged him from behind.

'Duo?' he asked. She nodded. Relena could feel the tension in Heero's voice.

'You know, if you don't want to be with me, you can go to him. I know how important your family and career is.' He turned to her now to see that she had eyes filled with tears. She shook her head,

'No. No! Can't you see Heero? I can't leave you, your...your everything to me now! I would give it a week before I came running back to you. No, not a week a day! If that, i just can't live without you, I can't!' Relena was crying now, and yelling at him. He stepped forward and put his arms around her and held her close.

'I feel the same way, I just wanted to give you the option.' She smiled against him.

'You idiot.'

Relena was on her way home within ten minutes, on the back of motorbike Heero took last night. As they pulled up into the driveway Duo was standing waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Relena began to get off the bike but found a strong pair of hands helping her off, she found it was Duo and she tried her hardest to smile at him.

'Welcome Home Duo.' She said after taking off her helmet. Heero didn't say anything; he just removed his helmet and watched as he had to hold back from beating up Duo. He was his friend, and Relena was his fiancé but that didn't matter. Heero slowly began to realise how jealous he got. Obviously he had something to worry about.

'Thanks Babe! I can't believe someone attacked you, I was only gone four days!' Duo shook his head and looked over to Heero. 'Are they still alive buddy or have you killed them already?' Duo laughed, but Heero knew it was a genuine question.

'They're under watch in the security building; Noin's going to get some information out of them.' Relena quickly spun on her heels and looked at Heero with complete shock and awe.

'How?' she asked, he was with her all last night, he couldn't of... but then she realised he wasn't with her when she woke up. He must have gotten up early. Very early.

'I woke up at 5am and flicked through a few video surveillance tapes at your house. They were spotted nearby and well...' Heero left it at that and Relena just nodded. Amazed at Heero's skill. She smiled at him sweetly after awhile.

'Well that's super!' Duo laughed, 'better in there than out plotting against you! Those bastards.' Relena turned to Duo and nodded.

They all went inside and ordered food from a take away. Duo insisted Heero stayed for dinner, and to his suprise he did. But for the wrong reasons. Relena kept her head down, glancing every now and again to Heero. Whenever Duo caught her eye she would smile and continue to eat. _This is awkward; I need to talk to Duo. But without Heero here.... I don't want to make this worse for Duo by having him here..._At that, as though he was reading her mind Heero abruptly stood,

'I'm leaving. I have a few things to take care of..' He momentarily let his gaze rest upon Relena. His eyes told her that he loved her. And he would be back because he cannot leave her. Relena nodded and smiled, but it was a sad one. This would be the first night they would be apart.

'Good night Heero.' She said, looking him strongly in the eye.

'Cya Buddy! Thanks for everything; I'll pay you a little extra when I see ya next.' Heero just left. He didn't say anything else. Relena watched the spot where he just left expecting him to re appear any moment and whisk her away. But he would not, she had to be strong now and reach for what she wanted. Duo watched Relena carefully as she gazed after Heero, he knew something was different; she was softer and more womanly than he remembered.

'Relena...?' His voice was barely a whisper but it brought her out of the trance she was in. She turned and looked at him. He was not Heero, he was not who she wanted.

'I..i-er...' she swallowed hard and looked around the table. 'I have some work to do.' And she left the table just as suddenly as Heero had. Duo looked down at his plate and thought, _So that's what it is..._ Duo cleared up the plates, changed and found Relena in her study with a book in her knees and the fire lit. The weird thing was she wasn't working she was just staring into the fire deep in thought.

'Relena...?' She turned to him then, looking up at him standing in the door way. Her eyes where glazed over, she had been crying on her own.

'Duo! I didn't see you there..' Relena turned her head as to hide away her tears. Duo shook his head and knelt in front of her. He looked out into the window,

'Relena, i have something to tell you. And it's going to hurt you, but i'm sorry.' She looked at him now confused and worried.

'Go on.' She waited for him to continue...Duo smiled to himself. It was a smile she had never seen on Duo's face, he was always smiling but this one was different.

'You love Heero.' She looked at him shocked and horrified. She felt a lump in her throat and she began to sob.

'Yes, i do. So much.' Duo giggled to himself. He then picked up Relena and sat her on his knee,

'Don't worry kidda, i can tell. The way you where looking at him, the way you both had this invisible tie that is obvious to everyone but you's.' Relena sobbed into Duo's shoulder.

'Your worried arn't you? About leaving me and your family.' She looked up at him a little confused and shocked all over again.

'You think I don't know you Relena Peacecraft! Your... how should I say this... your family. I know you because your my best friend, but i understand because' he paused and Relena didn't know what he was going to say, 'Because i'm in love too. With Hilde. I've known it for quite some time now, but i kept it quiet and i haven't slept with her. But i would protect her with my life, and would leave everything for her.' Relena smiled lovingly at Duo.

'Oh Duo, thats such good news! I was so scared and worried. We could talk to our families now and arrange something! So we can both be happy.' Duo nodded,

'Yes we can, but promise me we'll be best friends. Because we always have been and you know that kidda.' Relena nodded and smiled into Duo's shoulder. After Relena calmed down Duo began breaking into hysterical laughter,

'Duo?' Relena asked scared that he was going mad.

'Oh.... you can come out now!' Relena looked so shocked and confused,

'Duo what are yo-' at that Heero picked Relena up out of Duo's knee and held her in the bridal style. She gasped and threw her arms around Heero and began sobbing all over again.

'Awh man she just calmed down! See what you did Heero?' Heero glared at Duo.

'How did you know?' Duo smirked and winked at Heero.

'Because buddy, your my best friend too. I read you like an open book, the fact you stayed for lunch threw you off completely!' Heero grunted.

'I knew i should of went home...' Relena stood by herself now and looked to Duo with love of a best friend, of a brother.

'How did you know he was here Duo?'

'Woah! Just because i don't threaten everyone doesn't mean i haven't had the same training. He left, but hid himself. You really think he would of left you alone?' Relena smiled to herself and shook her head. Heero put a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. He looked down at the woman who was now his, she belonged to him and he to her. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her hair.

'I love you.' Relena nodded and whispered back, 'I love you.' Relena jumped when Duo's phone rang.

'Yello! Duo here.... yes. Ah yes she knows...... What?...... What color? .......You know thats my favourite color!........Five minutes.' Duo hung up the phone with a cheek grin on his face.

'What?' he asked, 'erm... i gotta go. I'll sort things with you later Relena. Night!' Duo winked and ran out of the room and drove away. Both Heero and Relena knew it was Hilde.

Heero looked down at Relena and she looked up at him.

'Heero...'

'Hn.' Relena bit her lip and blushed. She smiled and she wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed against him.

'I don't have any underwear on.' She whispered, Heero cocked one eyebrow and looked down to see Relena had on a skirt. He grinned at her for the first time and kissed her gently on the lips.

'Well...' He started, 'that makes everything easier.' Relena giggled as her picked her up and wrapped her legs around his hips and carried her up to bed.


End file.
